


Eevee + Cats

by Squidapples



Series: Eeveelutions [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: Dean and the Eeveelutions.





	1. Eevee

Eeveelutions that’s what Jack called them Dean had to admit they were pretty cute but they were mischievous.

Eevee liked to jump on the counter with muddy paws there would be a trial of muddy paw prints leading around the bunker.

“Eevee the Evolution Pokemon the question of why only Eevee has such unstable genes has still not been solved” Rotom Dex told Dean.

Dean didn’t like when Jack brought two cats home.

He named them Grissom and Yami after characters on two of his guilty pleasure shows.

Eevee,Grissom and Yami once jumped in the flour and sugar canisters.

They nearly gave Dean a heart attack when they jumped out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eevee-Ultra Sun


	2. Waterlogged

“Vaporeon the Bubble Jet Pokemon its cells are composed of units much like water molecules it lives close to water and is often mistaken for a mermaid” Rotom Dex said to Dean.

Dean went into the pool area very few lights were on.

In the middle of the pool was a giant rock and on that rock sat what to Dean looked like a women.

No maybe...a…mermaid Dean hoped Jack wasn’t out picking up hookers.

The ‘mermaid’ turns to him and hits him with Water Pulse knocking him into the back wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaporeon-Sun


	3. What's With The Heat

Dean couldn’t believe how high their heating bill was sure it was a big bunker but the bills had never been this high before.

Dean was starting to believe that Gremlins played with the heat at night.

He briefly considered setting a trap and waiting by the thermostat to catch them in the act.

The thermostat said it was only 70 degrees Fahrenheit but it was so hot.

It was so hot that the paint was beginning to melt off of the walls.

It was beginning to look like Persistence Of Memory or as Dean used to call it Melty Clocks.

“Flareon the Flame Pokemon its average body temperature is between 1,300 and 1,500 degrees Fahrenheit in its internal flame sac temperatures reaches 3,000 degrees” Rotom Dex said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 70 degrees=21-Celsius 294.261-Kelvin  
> 1,300 Degrees=977.5944-Kelvin 704.4444-Celsius  
> 1,500=815.556-Celsius 1,088.706-Kelvin  
> 3,000-1,922.039-Kelvin 1,648.889-Celsius  
> Flareon-Moon  
> My favorite pices of art are Persistance Of Memory,The Scream and the dogs playing poker.


	4. Thunder

“Jolteon the Lightning Pokemon it accumulates negative ions in the atmosphere to blast out 10,00 volt lightning bolts” Rotom dex tells Dean.

He had to tiptoe around the sleeping Jolteon Dean had already woken up Jolteon a few times.

He didn’t know how many more electric shocks he could take before he croaked.”When its fur stands on end that’s a sign it’s about to give off a jolt of electricity take care as sometimes lightning strikes next to it too” Rotom Dex said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jolteon-Leaf Green,Y,Moon


	5. Espeon Not ESPN

Dean comes home to find a weird purple thing sunbathing.

Espeon without even waking up used Psychic to put away the groceries,start dinner,turn on the tv,move Dean to the couch.

Then curled up on Dean’s lap while they watched tv by the time dinner was done Dean had Espeon,Grissom and Yami laying in his lap.

“Its fur is so sensitive it can feel shifts in the air and predict the weather … and its foes thoughts” Rotom Dex told Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espeon-Y,Black 2/White 2


	6. Dark As Night

“Umbreon the Moonlight Pokemon when darkness falls all the rings on the body begin to glow striking fear in the hearts of anyone nearby”.

“It lurks in the the dark looking for prey at the moment it ponces the rings on its body glow dimly but ominously” Rotom Dex told Dean.

Dean could never find Umbreon in the bunker it always jumped out and scared him at the most inopportune times.

When he was making dinner,when he was shaving Umbreon had scared him so much he’d accidentally shaved off one of his eyebrows Sam took one look at him doubling over laughing.

When he was eating dinner,when he playing with a sword Umbreon dropped down from the ceiling Sam nearly got a haircut that day.

When he was researching,when he was showering and when he was sleeping.

When the punching bag came back at him he had to wear an eye patch for a while.

Sam would ask him if they had a case or were they going to search for buried treasure Dean locked Sam in his room.

When Dean took the car out for a nice drive to get away he felt a paw on his neck he jerked the steering wheel and careened down an embankment and into a ditch.

Dean got out and started loudly cursing Umbreon and Jack.

The incident had drawn a crowd of looky-loos who found a grown man yelling into the air quite funny.

“With its black fur it bids its time and when prey appears this Pokemon goes for its throat and then eats it” “when this Pokemon becomes angry it's pores secrete a poisonous sweat which it sprays at its opponents eyes” Rotom Dex tells Dean.

When Dean finally got Baby out of the ravine Umbreon was asleep on Jack's lap.

Umbreon opened one eye and smirked menacingly at Dean before stretching and going back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umberon-Fire Red,Soul Sliver,Moon,Ultra Moon  
> This was my favorite chapter to write.  
> I added so much to this.  
> If you ever need to remember which is the Pen Umbra and the Umbra.  
> Umbra is the dark part like Umbreon who is a Dark type.  
> Pen Umbra is the light part like Espeon who is a Pyschic type.


	7. Grass And leaves

Dean couldn’t for the life of him figure out why the bunker smelled like fresh grass when there was no grass in the bunker.

Well there was that mini golf course they had just installed but that was turf not real grass.

The real 18 hole golf course was in the back but unless Jack was bringing the grass in claiming that it was sad outside and it wanted to come in again there should be no reason for it to smell like grass in the bunker.

“Leafeon the Verdant Pokemon the younger they are the more they smell like fresh grass with age their fragrance takes on the odor of fallen leaves” Rotom Dex explained.

Leafeon loved to steal Dean’s seat when he got up.

“Although it doesn’t like disputes it will sharpen the leaf on its tail to a blade and fight if it has to protect its friends” Rotom Dex said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leafeon-Moon,Ultra sun


	8. Ice Cave

It was snowing in the bunker Dean thought the roof had sprung a leak.

The bunker was old but not that old “Glaceon the Fresh Snow Pokemon it can control its body temperature at will this enables it to freeze the moisture in the atmosphere creating flurries of diamond dust” Rotom Dex told Dean.

Having Glaceon around can make the bunker significantly colder “it protects itself by freezing its fur into sharp needles it can drop its body temperature below -75 degrees fahrenheit” Rotom Dex said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glaceon-Platinium,Black/White,X,Omega Ruby,Sun  
> Kelvin-213.706  
> Celsius= -59.4444  
> The Ice Cave is one of the banned episodes of Pokemon.  
> You might be able to find it dubbed/subbed in English.  
> Most likly it will be in Japanese.  
> But Pokemon is pretty staright forword whether it's English or Japenese.


	9. Ribbons

Dean was napping on the couch when Sylveon jumped on him.

“Sylveon the Intertwining Pokemon when this Pokemon sights its prey it swirls it's ribbon like feelers as a distraction a moment later it ponces” Rotom Dex says.

Shortly after that Grissom and Yami curled up on Dean and went to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sylveon-Moon  
> My favorite Eeveelutions are Eevee,Espeon,Leafeon,Glaceon  
> Wriiten for Spn Coldest Hits.

**Author's Note:**

> Eevee-Ultra Sun


End file.
